


De zee verhult zoute tranen

by Eyeseemore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseemore/pseuds/Eyeseemore
Summary: One-shot, geschreven in 2011, maar één waar ik nog steeds trots op benEen enkele traan liep over zijn wang. Zij had hem verraden. Voor eens, voor altijd, voor nu, maar nooit … Nooit zou zij nog bij hem zijn, zijn wang strelen, haar handen door zijn haar laten gaan, glimlachen wanneer hij boos was, hem kalmeren of thee zetten wanneer een opdracht te zwaar was. Nooit meer.





	De zee verhult zoute tranen

**Author's Note:**

> Deze one-shot heb ik ooit, héél lang geleden geschreven in 2011. Desalniettemin denk ik dat deze nog steeds een plaatsje heeft op mijn profiel. 
> 
> Veel leesplezier!

Zoals verhaalt door mijzelf

Een enkele traan liep over zijn wang. Zij had hem verraden. Voor eens, voor altijd, voor nu, maar nooit … Nooit zou zij nog bij hem zijn, zijn wang strelen, haar handen door zijn haar laten gaan, glimlachen wanneer hij boos was, hem kalmeren of thee zetten wanneer een opdracht te zwaar was. Nooit meer.

De eerste keer dat haar ogen de zijne hadden ontmoet, was een jaar of drie geleden. Zijn ogen kil, die van haar liefdevol, maar vertroebeld. Haar jurk zo wit als zijn haar en haar ogen deden niet onder voor de duisterheid van zijn gewaad. Hij had geprobeerd om deze zo somber mogelijk te maken, zodat niemand hem zou aanspreken. Hij was verplicht geweest om te komen. Hoewel niemand hem zou herkennen, hij was veranderd, in alles. Met alles. Volledig.

Wit, waarom had ze voor wit gekozen. De tegenstelling, zo duister als de nacht, zo wit als de hemel. Goed en slecht. Zij was slecht en hij was nu niets meer. Zij was eerst wit en hij was zwart. Nu was zij zwart en hij blauw. Blauw, de kleur van de zee. De zee waarin ze hem had verlaten. Hij sloeg met een vuist op tafel. De ingrediënten vlogen in het rond. Slecht. Goed. Wit. Zwart. Blauw. Blauwe zee. Weg.

Hij herlas enkele zinnen uit haar brief; “Daar komt mijn schip al aan, ik kijk vanaf het strand”. Ze had getwijfeld, dat had ze al die tijd gedaan. Ze was mooi wanneer ze twijfelde. Haar ogen leken onfeilbaar, haar handen in haar zij, haar adem tegen zijn wang, een vluchtige zoen. Geen vaarwel was voor goed. Geen vaarwel was eeuwig. Beweerde ze.

“Schrijven in het zand, is voor mij nu wel gedaan”. De eeuwige excuses. Brief na brief, uil na uil. Smeekbedes. Hij kon zichzelf niet geloven, hij had veel voor haar over gehad. Heel veel. Zijn leven als het moest. Haar adem tegen zijn nek, haar vinger over zijn schouders. Bij de gedachte alleen al, raakte hij verlamd. Zij was erger dan een toverdrank. Haar lange zwarte haar. Tegenover haar was Miranda nog dom. Nee, tegenover haar had Miranda geen kennis. Zij wist het allemaal. Ook heel logisch.

Weer een vuist op de tafel, deze keer voor zijn eigen stommiteit. Hij had moeten weten dat ze niet te vertrouwen was. Toch had hij haar vertrouwen voor zich gewonnen.

“Want de letters van je naam, blijven in het zand niet staan.” Hij was een pion geweest, hij was gebruikt. Gebruikt voor haar plannen. Nee, niet die van haar. Zij was te lief. De thee op zijn nachtkastje, haar roos op zijn kussen, een briefje dat ze later zou komen, haar belofte hem te beschermen. Weg! 

“Maar de wetten van het land, gelden niet op volle zee.” Uiteindelijk had ze geen weerstand kunnen bieden aan zijn liefde. Hij had haar zijn hart gegeven. De koude sneeuw in zijn nek, haar gegiechel, geen kinderlijk gegiechel. Zij was niet dom en niet kinderlijk. Een vrouw naar zijn hart. Ze was volwassen, ze wist waar de grenzen lagen. Ze had ze vaak genoeg opgezocht.

“Dus ik neem je naam maar mee, gun me een vaarwel.” Daar stond het, haar liefde. Haar antwoord. Hij zou haar weerzien. Maar niet nu, niet in dit leven. Waarschijnlijk.

Hij vluchtte weg van zijn duistere kamer in de kerker, die eens van zijn vriend en leraar Dimitri Vladikov was geweest. Hij verdwijnselde naar de kust, naar zijn kleine huisje, waar hij, naast zijn ouderlijk huis veilig was. Daar zou hij hem niet vinden. Zij echter ook niet.

Hij keek uit over de zee en het blauwe water brak schuimend op het zand, daar waar hij met haar had gelopen. Hij nam zijn jas en rende langs de kust. Water opspattend waar hij liep. Voetafdrukken achterlatend in het zand. Vladimir twijfelde er niet aan om te stoppen.

Luttele seconden tellen, minuten vervagen, het doel verdwijnt.

“Stoppen betekent de dood.”

Einden naderen, knopen worden doorgehakt, het verleden kan niet met rust worden gelaten, mensen verdwijnen, levens worden geboren en ze verdwijnen weer. Het raast aan je voorbij. Zonder gevoel, zonder emotie.

“Alleen een traan van eenzaamheid zal je wangen passeren. Alleen de tranen die ik bij je opwek.”

_Nummer; Blof met Dansen aan Zee._


End file.
